Neverland
by ForeverInFantasies
Summary: After accidentally visiting Neverland in her dreams, Christine discovers more about her life. The mysterious in her life are answered when she meets the handsome, Peter Pan.


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction story so I'm hoping it's at least somewhat good! So please please please review and tell me how I can improve in any way possible :) **

I ended the night the same as the others, by bidding my homework goodnight. I closed my notebook and textbook tiredly and crawled on top of my bed. Crossing my fingers I slowly turned my head to see the clock. It read twelve thirty AM. Out of frustration I quickly snatched the covers from under my body and threw them on top of it. This was the fourth night in a row that I've gotten to bed late because of homework. Why was I such a good student? Why did it bother me so much if I didn't do my homework? Normal teenagers would've given up at maybe nine o'clock. Oh well. The silly questions swirling in my head slowly disappeared as I drifted off and fell asleep.

…

_Thump_. I felt myself collide with what felt like a soft but itchy wall. Slowly I opened my eyes and began surveying my surrounding. As I looked up I saw massive trees shooting up from the ground. So it wasn't wall I hit, it was the ground of a place I had so faintly recognized. I began to lift myself from off the ground but only made it halfway up. I was now sitting upwards, trying to discover where I had fallen. In fact, where had I fallen _from_? I looked up and was met with disappointment as all I saw was a blue sky and trees. Did I fall from the sky? That's impossible. I would've been dead, surely. The unanswered questions continued in my mind as nothing made sense. I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten there. Knowing I wouldn't be able to answer the questions just by sitting there, I decided to get up and start wandering in the hope of finding someone. I appeared to be in a forest only with less bushes and greenery. The terrain was flat with grass and had only some scrubs here and there.

As I continued walking I began to see ground that looked almost bleach white. Was it sand? My heart raced as my paced sharply increased. Maybe people were there. On the way towards the sand I looked down not only at the terrain but at my clothes. I was wearing soft, slim, long black pants with a tan shirt that reached up to my elbows. Oddly enough I was barefoot. I didn't remember putting these on. Do I even own these? Although, I didn't even remember how I got to this place so I guess wearing unfamiliar clothes was the least of my worries. When I finally reached the sand I noticed ocean water further down. So what, I was on an island? Great.

Losing hope of finding even the slightest sign of humanity or hope of leaving the island I sat down and leaned on a tree. That's when I heard distant laughter. Frantically, I jumped up from my position and turned around. I didn't see anyone. But I knew the laughter came from the direction I took to find the beach.

After walking towards my entrance, the laughter was extremely close. I could not distinguish the voice as belonging to a boy's. It had a hint of darkness to it. I turned in a circle until I saw something that took me off guard. I gasped so loud that I stumbled over my feet and fell backwards. It _was_ a boy. It's almost like he appeared. "Well hello to you too! I can't say I'm too surprised to see you again," the teenager said to me. However I was too stunned to speak. Where did he come from? And what did he mean _again_? There was something about him that looked familiar but I knew I haven't seen has face before. He had dirty blonde hair and wore dark green clothing with brown boots. He wasn't exactly bad looking, I thought to myself. In fact, he was pretty attractive. He was tall and muscular and wore the biggest smirk on his face. Wait a minute. I quickly ripped myself out of these thoughts and remembered, I had no idea who this kid was. "Uh…w-who are you? And where am I? What do you mean _again_?" I managed to spit out. He quietly laughed to himself and began walking away. "Hey! Are you going to answer me?" I furiously asked as I pulled myself up onto my legs. But he never slowed his pace. As my anger rose, my vision began to blur. I felt myself becoming dizzy as I lost my consciousness. That's when I heard a loud buzzing noise.

…

My alarm abruptly woke me up from whatever pleasant dream I must've been in since I didn't remember falling asleep. After several attempts of forcing my body out of the warm covers, I was finally getting ready for school.


End file.
